Various ultraviolet light absorbing thermoplastic polyesters are known in the art for screening out ultraviolet radiation. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,338,247; 4,340,718; 4,617,373; 4,617,374; 4,661,566; and 4,707,537. These polyesters are used for the protection of food and beverage products packaged in containers and the improvement of light fastness in polyester fibers.
In such fields as lithographic printing plate manufacture, printed circuit board manufacture, and the like, it has not heretofore been possible to use electrophotographic imaging and development techniques based on toner powders because ultraviolet light absorbing toner powders, particularly toner powders with high resolution capabilities using a relatively small quantity of toner, have not been available.